


that would be enough

by drqco



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Angst, Dueling, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 02:13:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12122295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drqco/pseuds/drqco
Summary: "alexander come back to sleep."





	that would be enough

**Author's Note:**

> alexander goes back to sleep (well not really ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°))
> 
> okay some *dabs out of the universe* knowledge for yall 
> 
> hamilton wrote his letter to eliza about a week before he dueled burr. the musical says that hamilton wrote the letter to eliza the morning of, but he didn't. i think it uses this for dramatic effect and to induce tears. well, it worked. i also use this in this fic to make it sadder. 
> 
> anyway, free knowledge i guess

Thomas turns in his bed, blindly reaching out for Alexander. He doesn't feel him and he opens his eyes. It's still dark out, where was Alexander? He reaches for his matches and lights a candle. The light fills the bedroom, but Alexander wasn't in the bedroom. He groans, sitting up. He drapes a blanket over his shoulder since it was kind of cold. Even though it was summer, it was still cold at nights. He grabs the candle holder and walks out of the room. There is light coming from Alexander's study and the door was slightly ajar. Thomas smiles to himself. 

He silently walks in and places the candle holder on Alexander's desk. He was startled, but immediately was calmed. Alexander was dressed, in his breeches, undershirt, coat, and his cravat tucked into his waistcoat. His glasses were on his nose and his hair was down. He looks up at Thomas, a tired smile upon his face. He covers his parchment, but Thomas doesn't care. He couldn't see that well anyway. He bends down and wraps his arms around his torso. "Alexander, come back to sleep," he says tiredly. "I have an early meeting out of town," Alexander responds, kissing Thomas' hand. There were dark bags under his eyes, signs that he was up way before Thomas woke. 

"It's still dark outside." 

"I know. I just need to write something down." 

Thomas sighs and picks the quill out of Alexander's hand. Alexander stands up and hugs Thomas, tighter than any other times. He smiles and embraces back. 

"Why do you write like you're running out of time?" 

"Shh." 

"Come back to bed, that would be enough," It really would be enough. Just for a night, him and Alexander. A night where they forgot about all their troubles and worries. A night where they could scream to the world that they loved each other. A night where they didn't have to worry about being caught. He feels his shoulder dampen, Alexander's tears seeping through his thin nightshirt. "I'll be back before you know I'm gone," he replies. It was muffled since he was speaking into Thomas' shoulder. He pulls away, a thumb wiping at Alexander's tears. He doesn't know why he was crying, wasn't it just a meeting? He still pleads for Alexander. "Come back to sleep." 

"This meeting's at dawn." 

Alexander stares into his eyes. He stares into Alexander's, he sees the same fire when they first met. Alexander looks like he's pleading, for what? Thomas was slightly confused. A meeting. A simple meeting. But with who? Where? What would they discuss? Wait—

It's a duel. 

Thomas' mouth drops a little, tears brimming his eyes. Alexander knows what he's thinking, he sees it. Alexander's about to speak when Thomas cuts him off. 

"Don't, Alexander." 

"If I drop out, it would cowardly, Thomas!" 

"I'd rather you cowardly than dead, Alexander!" 

Alexander's mouth shuts, he's speechless. 'Alexander Hamilton, speechless. Who would've thought?' Thomas thinks. He takes his hand. 

"Come back to bed, Alexander. Please," he begs. He would've gotten down on his knees if Alexander would stay. Alexander looks down. "Pendleton and Hosack will be waiting." 

"Write to them later. Come on, Alexander." 

Alexander does a small nod and Thomas embraces him, crying into his hair. Alexander does the same. After a few minutes of them holding each other, Alexander pulls away, wiping away at their tears. Thomas leans down and kisses him, slowly and passionately. He's thankful that Alexander finally listened. Maybe Alexander's time wouldn't run out today. 

He pulls away, smile teasing at the corner of his lips. "Take your coat off, your waistcoat, and your cravat, Alexander. I have different plans for you today," Thomas drags him out of the study, their laughs heard from all the way down the street. 

Maybe, just maybe, they would be enough.


End file.
